


Interesting

by roseybuddy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Typos, head cannon i think?, honestly i just think they’re precious, i can’t tag or write ahaha, it doesn’t start of as cute as it gets, oh yea vaati is “human” in this, typos everywhere ehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseybuddy/pseuds/roseybuddy
Summary: The mind is a powerful, dangerous weapon.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have this, head canon (i think that’s what this is called?) that i always thought of , mainly after seeing the zelda tl, but i’ll explain that on the notes at the bottom of the story. hope u like it!!!

The mind is a powerful, dangerous weapon.

It’s almost like a separate entity. A shadow, if you will. A being that knows you better than you’d like to admit. A person that could lure you into traps that you’re aware of. Traps you know to avoid, traps you know so well that your body can move on it’s own, mindlessly in order to bypass them. But somehow, the mind can override that instinct.

It can lull your doubts, calm your body, and control you. It can force you to do anything on impulse. It’s cunning, manipulative, but it’s still a prominent part of you. 

It’s often that Shadow thinks about how powerful the mind can be. He thinks about how lovely it’d be if he wasn’t sentient. Had he been created without his mind, he wouldn’t be conflicted by his existence, his purpose, his wants and desires. He’d be able to work without morals. However, he was born with a heart, an intense one at that. 

With that, as he stands in front of the dark mirror, aimlessly looking at it as he gently taps his fingers against the frigid glass, he can’t help but think about his curiosities, his mind is plagued with a peculiar target of his. The first time he’d faced of against him and his allies, Shadow wasn’t initially worried, much less intrigued by any of them. They’d seem so weak, none of his targets could figure out how to lay a single hit on him, so they’d desperately swing their swords and attempt to get a scratch on him, but to no avail. However, within the battle, that odd copy noticed Shadow’s weakness. He’d reflected the light from a lamp on his sword, aiming it at Shadow’s eyes. It was, quite interesting. The target seemed to catch onto him rather quickly. As to how, he’s still not sure. It’s common sense that shadows vanish within light, but how did he know that Shadow was, well, a shadow? He hadn’t said a single word to any of them, but somehow that copy still found out. He posed a threat, an interesting one at that. Shadow would use the mirror to observe the four, but in reality he’d used it to observe the one who peaked his interest. He was smart, dangerously so. He seemed cunning, a bit on edge about everything, but overall interesting. 

His teammates call him Violet. 

“Mirror,” He began. “please, show me the four.” 

The mirror began to display what the heroes were doing. Two of them were sparring with each other, one was fishing for dinner, and Violet was reading as he often did, but something seemed off. 

“Show me Violet.” 

The mirror went from displaying all four of the heroes to just one. His face wasn’t necessarily vacant, but something was off. He looked dazed, physically but not spiritually. Almost like he wasn’t focused on the book in front of him, but was aware of everything around him. His eyes were blankly staring into the book, and then suddenly, his eyes changed.

He was staring directly at Shadow. 

Shadow wasn’t sure how he should’ve felt, whether that be fear or anger, but he couldn’t help but smile. He’s so, interesting. 

_It’d be great to have him on our side. ___

__No matter how much he’d wish, Shadow knew his thoughts would stay wishes rather than become goals. They’d never be achievable._ _

__“That’s enough mirror.” The mirror became normal._ _

__That wasn’t going to stop him from trying to make his wishes come true though._ _

__Shadow turned around to see his boss entering the room. He probably needed to use the mirror himself._ _

__“Shadow? How come you’re here?” Vaati asked stepping closer to the mirror and pressing his hand softly on its glass._ _

__“I wanted to look at our targets, I find one of them peculiar.”_ _

__“Oh, Really now? Which one?” He asks as he commands the mirror to display the four._ _

__“The one with purple eyes, he’s quite dangerous.”_ _

__“Dangerous? How?” Vaati finally takes his gaze off of the mirror so he could fully concentrate on what his Shadow had been saying._ _

__“I’m not sure how, but he’s very aware. The first time I fought him he caught on to my true form and attacked me.”_ _

__“ Well,” Vaati turns back to the mirror. “that is creepy, but I wouldn’t call it dangerous, you’re more than strong enough to defend yourself .”_ _

__“There’s more. Tell the mirror to focus on him, they call him Violet.”_ _

__“If you say so, mirror, focus on Violet.”_ _

__The mirror reflected Violet alone. Just like before, Violet looked like he emptily staring into the content of his book. Just like before, he stared directly at them._ _

__However, this time he got up and left._ _

__“He can see us?” Vaati turned to Shadow, confusion slowly morphing into panic._ _

__“Well, I can’t tell. I don’t think he can see us, but he can definitely sense the mirror watching him. He’s very in touch with energy.” Vaati frowned when hearing this._ _

__“Shadow, can you do me a favor?” Odd, usually he requested things, he’d never ask._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“I know this might be hard, you are connected to them, even in darkness,” That was true. Even if Shadow’s goal was the opposite of the four, he was still also created from Link’s soul, just as the other copies were. “but you’ll need to target him solely. I know you can’t use the mirror to track him if he decides to move away from the others, so this will prove difficult. I want you to go one on one with him.”_ _

__“Really? Well, that’s expected.”_ _

__“You’ll need to fight to kill.”_ _

__“That, I can’t promise.” Shadow turned back towards the mirror, powering it off. “Killing people I find interesting is, against my moral code if you will. Why kill him? He’d make a powerful ally-“_ _

__“Do you think he’d ever agree to work with you?” Vaati’s words were cold, scolding Shadow for having hope with every syllable. “Shadow, that’s a nice fantasy to have, but you know there’s no chance of that happening. While you’re a product of the bad in Link, they’re a product of the good. Sure, they might have the occasional bad thought, but they’d never crossover, just as you’d never crossover to the light, right?”_ _

__“Well, sure.” Shadow felt a hand grasp his shoulder._ _

__“Listen, I’m sorry. I know it’s a harsh reality, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. Killing him now while he’s still physically subpar is the best choice compared to letting him live and get stronger. Plus, the longer he’s alive the more interesting you’ll find him, meaning it’ll hurt even more once you kill him,” Vaati pauses and squeezed his shoulder a bit harder. “Or you’ll die because you’ll end up letting your heart get in the way.”_ _

__Shadow brushed off Vaati’s arm and slowly began to walk away._ _

__“Understood boss.”_ _

__“Shadow please, I just want to help.”_ _

__“No, I completely understand.” Shadow turned to look at Vaati once more before he left the room. “We start the mission at 5, right?”_ _

__“Yes, we do.” Shadow smirked._ _

__“Perfect, see you then.”_ _

__Shadow left the room and began to smile yet again. While Vaati’s argument seemed to be true, there were two very fatal flaws that could easily be exploited if approached correctly. On top of it all, he had four hours to think about how to exploit it for his gain. Again, he thought to himself;_ _

___This, this will definitely be interesting._ _ _

____————_ _ _ _

____“It’s gone.” Violet whispered to himself as he started to make his way back to their campsite._ _ _ _

____The four of them hadn’t been able to stay in any inns. There was a separate copy of them causing terror so essentially, they were all wanted dead or alive. It wasn’t very convenient, they had to ditch their clothes and sleep outside in makeshift tents in order to keep a low profile. Of course it wasn’t all bad. They could still go into town for short periods of time without getting recognized, and the person suspected of attacking people has purple hair, so they don’t have to cover up too much, just a face mask can do. Even though they seem to have little to no control over their situations, Violet still found comfort in controlling the variables he could._ _ _ _

____Violet prefers to be safe. Typically whenever he goes anywhere, he wears a full body cloak with a window for eyes. He carries a plethora of arrows under it. He always has a knife. He carries his sword sometimes, it’s dependent on where he goes and how far out it is. Needless to say, he likes to be extremely safe, he likes to be in control. He likes to be one step ahead of his enemies._ _ _ _

____So having an invisible entity that watches him from time to time doesn’t sit well with him at all._ _ _ _

____It happens without schedule. One minute he’ll feel nothing, then suddenly he’ll feel a bit of tension in the air, but for a couple seconds it wouldn’t be centered on him specifically, it’d seep out around all four of them. However, within maybe a minute, it’d direct all of its energy to him. Usually, he doesn’t stare at whatever it is, but today was different. He’d never felt it twice in a row. Something felt extremely odd, almost as if someone was planning something, and Violet had no idea what or who it could be. He had no control over what would happen._ _ _ _

____Violet didn’t like that at all._ _ _ _

____As he returned to the campsite, he figured it’d be good to gather his teammates and devise a plan. Hopefully Green would have something in mind._ _ _ _

____“Guys,” Violet half shouted, getting the attention of the three around him. As they slowly gathered around him, Violet continued “we’re being watched.” The reaction of the three wasn’t necessarily, desirable._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean? There’s no way someone knows where we are.” Blue immediately rebottled._ _ _ _

____“Well, it’s a bit complicated.”_ _ _ _

____“How? Also if you spotted them, how come you didn’t attack them?”_ _ _ _

____“You can’t seem them, can you?” Green interjected. “It’s like, an energy you can definitely feel, but you can’t see it at all, right?”_ _ _ _

____“You can feel it too?” Violet felt less crazy after hearing that._ _ _ _

____“Somewhat, but I’ve only felt it once.” Green began to gather the makeshift campsite as he spoke. “Back when we were in the Blue Maiden’s village, right when we were leaving, I felt like we’d been being watched, but it was so faint I didn’t acknowledge it. Violet, did you feel it back then too?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. I don’t want to panic you, but it’s been more than once. So many times I’ve lost count.” Violet began to put on his cloak. “But today, today was a bit different. They watched us twice in a row, I think whoever’s watching us plans on doing something today.” This is followed by a silence plagued by anxiety. None of them know what to do or what steps to take._ _ _ _

____“Well,” Red spoke up. “If they’re planning on doing something today, we should get moving, right?” Following Violet’s idea, he began to put on his face mask._ _ _ _

____“That’s true, but what can we even do in this situation?” Blue spoke as he began to prep to leave. Within a few minutes, they were all ready to leave. As to where they were going, none of them knew._ _ _ _

____“Well, we can’t stay here, but we don’t have many options on where we can go, do we?” Green began to brainstorm. “Maybe if we head to-“_ _ _ _

____“That’s not going to work.” Violet cut him off. “Whoever’s watching us can see us no matter where we go, but only when we’re together. We need to split up.”_ _ _ _

____“That doesn’t sound like a stellar idea, Violet.” Blue furrowed his brow thinking about that possibility._ _ _ _

____“I know it sounds weird, but whoever this is usually looks at us as a group. In the past, whenever I’d leave you three to do something, they’ve never followed me. I don’t think they can follow us if we’re alone.” Violet looked down. “Splitting up isn’t necessarily desirable, but if we want to prolong whatever they’re attempting, we need to.”_ _ _ _

____“He’s right.” Red softly spoke. “We can split up today, and maybe rendezvous somewhere tomorrow night.” Green smiled._ _ _ _

____“That’s perfect, we’d just need to find out where to meet up tomorrow, right?” Green praised the idea._ _ _ _

____“What about Blue Maiden’s village?” Blue suggested. “We’d be able to catch a nice break there too.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s a great spot.” Violet’s comment was followed by silence. They’d stood there for ages, all sharing the same thought._ _ _ _

____What if I don’t see them again?_ _ _ _

____“Guys,” Red broke the silence. “let’s do our best so we can see each other tomorrow, okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Definitely.” The remaining three responded. With that, the four heroes split up, each walking a different direction._ _ _ _

____Violet’s body began to go on autopilot as his thoughts began to plague him. Just who was watching him, and why? Why did they exclusively watch him sometimes? Did they have a vendetta? Did he make a wrong move along the way? His body began to shake, riddled with anxiety. His breathing began to hiccup. Violet really didn’t like having no control over things._ _ _ _

____However, under all of his fear, there was a tinge of something. He couldn’t think of a way to describe it other than primal. A wretched excitement was buried under his fears. For once, not only did he not have control over his situation, but he had no control over his feelings. Whoever was watching him was practically unraveling him, ripping away his armor of wits and sensibility, and he hasn’t even seen them yet._ _ _ _

____“Well,” Violet began to speak to himself as his thoughts broke him. “This should be very interesting.”_ _ _ _


	2. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re not the smartest, are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this felt so rushed even though it took forever to write— i’m sorry this took so long y’all :( life’s been a lil crazy but hopefully i should be pushing out the rest of this soon!

Violet didn’t know exactly where he was, but he was undeniably hot. 

He’d never take off his cloak, but the rise in temperature certainly tempted him. Even though his skin wasn’t directly in the sunlight, he felt his body getting burned by its violent rays. His head felt heavy and drowsy, unable to think of anything that wasn’t a possible solution to his current dilemma. His body was practically shutting down, the only good thing about his situation was that he’d been sitting on a bench, so to others, it looked like he was just resting for a moment as opposed to him looking like he’d been on the verge of unconsciousness. 

He felt blessed to have found this small town in the first place, but it’d be a waste if he’d just sat there and passed out. He needed to make sure he could get somewhere safe to rest, without passing out en route. He’d began to prepare himself to get up, but something in his mind willed his body to remain completely still. 

There’s someone next to him. Someone who’d also been in a cloak, with vibrant red eyes that looked too similar to his.

 _Shit._

Even though he’d only seen this mystery person’s eyes, Violet was almost certain that the person sitting next to him was the copy that attacked him and the others ages ago. Of course, this was an outlandish thought, there was no way he’d tracked him down this fast. There was no way he knew where Violet would be at all. At that, there was no way he could tell Violet was, well, Violet. More logic backed the chances of this being a random person than it did back the chances this was his enemy. Typically, Violet always stood by logic and reasoning. 

But something about this time told him to halt. 

———————

Eyes can act as a hindrance or a hint. In Shadow’s case, they acted as both. 

He didn’t have any room to complain however, considering his luck. He didn’t see what direction Violet had gone, so sadly he was left to guess. 

He found a little town, and after observing Violet for so long (he’d found out that Violet wasn’t very strong.), Shadow knew his target would’ve needed to stop. Now Shadow faced a bigger problem: Had Violet gone already, or was he still there? Or, had he been there at all? Shadow went into the village ready to search long and hard, until he saw someone sitting on a bench. 

Of course, he could barely see their eyes due to their cloak, but whoever they were, the purple glint of their eyes showed past the shadow of the cloak.

Shadow knew one thing about common people, and that was their typical eye colors. From the people who’s he’d robbed, (which was many) he’s never seen purple, red , and black eyes. The copies of Link were special however. Each eye color coordinated with the “color” they were assigned. So, for someone in this village with purple eyes could only mean one thing:

Shadow guessed right. Now, how should he approach him? 

Even though he was a “bad” guy, Shadow doesn’t like needless killings. Especially of those who he finds interesting. So he’d decided early on he wasn’t going to listen to his boss. 

Sure, his boss had good reason to give the order, but reason is subjective when it comes to murder. Being an asshole and ruining cities is one thing, but directly killing someone? That was a different thing, especially someone who he liked. So, he decided that he was going to talk to Violet. 

He decided to sit down next to him, knowing Violet he’d immediately notice who he is, so there was no point in hiding it. He just had to be honest, but he was still pretty scared. Violet was a little, anxious, so his reaction can be under the presumption that Shadow is here to kill him. Even with that in mind, he was still pretty excited he could finally talk to him without fighting , but he couldn’t act with too much haste. But sitting around and thinking about that would probably change nothing. 

He took his arm and wrapped it around his target (he’s burning), took a deep breath, and then, 

“Hey,” He finally spoke. “let’s talk.” Almost immediately, Violet responded.

“I’d prefer not to, I don’t know who you are.” Aw, he’s bluffing. 

“Are you sure about that Violet?” 

He went silent. Now that he was closer, Shadow could see Violet’s eyes a bit more, they were wide open.

He was panicking.

“Listen, I don’t want to fight or anything, I just want to talk.”

“I’m not sure if I can trust that.” 

“We can talk out here if that’ll make you feel safe.” And again, Violet went silent. However, his eyes were different. He was deep in thought about something. 

_Maybe I convinced him._

———————

Violet had two choices. He could listen to what his enemy had to say, or he could deny him. Now, it seemed better to listen to him, especially considering denying him just might make things turn violent. He also couldn’t feel any malice. 

_But he’s still my enemy. He could be lying about everything._

For once, Violet didn’t listen to the voice in his head. He was too tired too doubt anything, too  
exhausted to speculate. Plus, this was the best option. If they were going to talk, they needed to be somewhere secluded. 

“Okay look,” Violet began to stand up as he spoke. “If we’re going talk, I’d rather go somewhere private. I, don’t want, people, to listen in.” His speech began to slur once another wave of exhaustion hit him. His vision went from dull colors to a vibrant black. 

_Maybe I should’ve stood up slower._

~

Violet woke up begrudgingly. He was comfortable, but he still felt extremely weak. His body was lax, and even though he’d been laying down, his head was spinning and splitting. Everything felt damp, and his limbs were sore. Passing out was certainly no avail, but he thought he’d at least wake up and feel a bit more refreshed. And by god he was still burning hot. With that, he still needs to open his eyes. 

He’s in a well kept room, was he in an inn? There was a small window on the wall beside his bed, it was pitch black outside sans the moon. It felt, homely. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” He heard the same voice he spoke to earlier. Violet tried moving his head to look at the copy, but his neck was too sore. Within seconds, he felt a cold rag on his forehead. The boy sat down in front of him and laid his head next to Violet’s. Was he taking care of him? “Can you move?” Violet tried to sit up, and thankfully he did, but he was still pretty exhausted, so he leaned on the wall for support. 

“Sir, have you been taking care of me?” Violet asked. The copy frowned.

“Sir? You don’t know my name?”

“To be frank, I don’t know how you know mine.” Violet heard the other sigh. 

“You’ve got a point.” The other sat up and stretched. “Well, my name’s Shadow, and yes, I’ve been taking care of you.”

“Why? Based on the last time we met, I’m sure I’m not your ally.” 

“Well this time, I’d just like to talk to you. Think  
of it as, I don’t know, a fresh start?” Violet could only stare back in response. This guy, well, Shadow, he was weird. Did he leave whatever organization he was with? No, that’d be impossible, he’d just watched over him with whatever power that organization gives him. Plus, him being in that town was certainly no coincidence especially when the links assumed they’d be attacked. Just, what was he planning? Finally, Violet spoke.

“You’re confusing.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” 

Even with Violet’s reasoning, he couldn’t feel any sort of malice coming from Shadow. He had so much reason to assume he was lying, but something in him told him he was trust worthy. Why? 

Was he a whistleblower? Or was he going against an order?

Might as well ask.

“Listen, I know this isn’t the smartest thing to say to someone you’re opposed to, but you seem pretty trustworthy.”

“Aw, you think?” 

“However, I’m not dumb enough to think this is you turning a new leaf. You have to answer my questions before I, ‘talk’ to you.” 

“Sure! Nothing’s wrong with that.” Shadow looked a bit relaxed, with that, Violet proceeded.

“You’ve been watching me for a while, right? Has there been anyone else that watched me or the other four?” 

“Yes, but only my boss. I’m gonna assume you’ve sensed us watching y’all from the beginning. At first it was Vaati, however, after you _politely_ hit me the day we met,” Violet rolled his eyes as Shadow made that remark. “I began observing you all to keep watch over you.” 

“Why? Was it a Vendetta?” 

“Not so much, I was curious. Why did you know I was sensitive to light?” Violet hadn’t thought about that. Looking back, there was no way to tell. 

“It was, just a hunch. Either way that’s not important. I’m not done with my questions.” 

“Oh by all means, continue.” 

“You all were planning an attack on the four of us, right?” 

“Yup.” 

“What was the plan, and what was the end goal?” Shadow frowned. 

“You know, these questions are a bit personal.” Violet didn’t respond to this statement, so Shadow sighed and continued. ”I guess it’s not confidential information now. The plan was to separate you all and leave most of you defenseless in order to buy us more time for, things I actually can’t talk about.” Something rubbed Violet the wrong way. He wasn’t sure, but something seemed out of place. 

_‘-most of you defenseless-‘_

_Most?_

“Most of us?” 

“Yea, most.” Violet squinted. 

“There’s only four of us.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“So most would be three. It couldn’t be any less.” 

“Well, yes, that’s correct.” 

“Who was the outlier?” 

“See, I feel like if we continue this topic, you really won’t trust me.” 

Violet thought for a little while. To assume that Shadow was breaking an order, with the information of something being done to only one of the Links , it would have to have something to do with him. But would Shadow admit it easily if he thought Violet would run if he’d found out? Well, there was no point in thinking. 

“Shadow, you’re breaking some sort of order.” 

“Glad you noticed.” 

_Don’t say it._

“I know, this isn’t the best thing to say, again,” 

_Please don’t say it._

“But I don’t think you’re here to deceive or hurt me.” 

_You still have time to stop._

“I know people are evil, but I don’t think you’re the type of person to take care of someone just to kill them when they wake up.” 

_See? You can just stop talking-_

“So, I’ll make you a promise.” 

_Damnit._

“If you’re completely honest with me, I’ll be the same with you. I won’t run away. I’ll stay here as long as I can before I have to meet up with the others tomorrow, or today, I don’t know the time-“ 

“It’s 2 A.M.” 

“Tonight. I have to meet up with them tonight, at Blue Maiden’s Village. But until then, I’ll stay here and talk to you about everything under the sun.” 

Shadow’s face looked, peculiar. A mix of hesitation and hysteria. But Violet, just couldn’t read it. 

_————_

_Well, now what?_

There are too many ways this could still go wrong, but he promised Shadow he wouldn’t go away. However, if Shadow was completely honest, he’s not sure if he’d blame Violet if he ended up breaking his promise. Of course he wanted Violet to stay, he wanted him to stay a lot, and there was no way he was going to hit him if he tried to leave, he just couldn’t. But a small part of him wished he did end up breaking his promise. Not because he was irritated with him, but because he thought Violet was, well, funny. He had fun talking to him, even though this entire conversation has been a wordy interrogation session. Imagine how he’d be in everyday small talk. 

He’d love speaking to Violet for the next couple of days. However, something was still eating at him. 

_‘the longer he’s alive the more interesting you’ll find him, meaning it’ll hurt even more once you kill him,’_

_Will, will I really have to kill him?_

The next couple of weeks were only going to be hell from what he could assume. Sadly, Vaati didn’t really tell him what was going to happen. What if he  
gets put in a situation where he has to kill him? What if he ended up dying? He had no idea what was going to happen next, but if he couldn’t convince him to work with him, what would happen? 

_You’re thinking too much._

“Well, okay. I’ll be completely open with you. First things first, I hate to break it to you but you’re not going to meet up with your friends tonight. I’d give it, about a week. When I said our goal was to separate you all, I really meant it. If everything went according to plan, your buddies might start trekking to Blue Maiden’s around, two, three days from now?” 

“That long?” 

“Yup! And after that, well, it’s going to take them a while to get to the village. Maybe Four days? Either way you’ll be stuck with me for a while. As for being completely honest, I don’t really know what my boss is planning to do next. As for you, well, you peaked my interest. I really wanted you to work with me.” 

“Work, with you?” 

“Yes, I thought you’d make a powerful ally.” 

“Is that allowed?” 

“I’m not sure, but I still wanted to try, well, I’m still going to try. Either way, my boss noticed me watching y’all yesterday, and that’s when I told him about why I thought you were interesting. He wasn’t so pleased. He was afraid I’d end up, attached. That when push came to shove, I wouldn’t be able to fight you all if I formed a connection with you. So, he asked me to do him a favor.” 

“A favor?” 

“He wanted me to fight you, but to kill you in the process.” 

Shadow looked over to Violet. He was visibly shaken. 

Maybe, Shadow didn’t have to worry about getting attached. No, he definitely didn’t have to worry. Violet was smart, and even if he trusted Shadow for some weird reason, he wouldn’t stay, right? There’s no questioning. 

_Maybe, I should just be happy I got to meet him._

“Well, your boss has a point, it goes both ways actually.” Violet began to speak. “I’m not going to lie, hearing that your boss wanted me dead is certainly unsettling, but if you’re willing to talk to me about everything just so we can talk to each other , knowing it’ll be a disadvantage to you later on, I‘m willing to overlook that.” 

_What did he just say?_

_————_

_That has to be the dumbest thing you’ve ever said. Oh well._

————— 

_Is, is he being serious?_

“You’re serious?” 

“Yup.” 

“Like, you’ll actually stay here?” 

“I promised, didn’t I?” 

The two sat in silence in partial disbelief over what just occurred. Shadow took a deep breath in, and sighed. 

“We’re pretty dumb, aren’t we?” 

“Honestly, I didn’t know I could be this dumb.” Violet laughed lightly admitting this. “Well, I’m not sure about you but I’m pretty tired, and honestly I feel like crap.” He laid back down and stretched. “Are you sleepy?” 

“Oh definitely, scoot over.” 

“What?” 

“I said scoot over, there’s only one bed.” 

“This, this is a small mattress.” 

“Okay, and?” 

“I’d understand if this was a bit bigger, but I doubt this is bigger than a twin-“ 

“Listen I’m broke okay? More beds more money. We have to make do.” 

“But it’s so hot-“ 

“Violet! Scoot over.” 

Too tired to protest anymore, Violet inched closer to the wall, soon losing what little space he had to Shadow, and pouting as it happened. 

“Goodnight _Princess_ .” Shadow teased him before settling. Violet groaned in response. 

Both of them drifted off to sleep, knowing that this would hurt them both in the long run. However, both of them were tired of thinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m hoping 3 more chapters(the rest of the story) before school starts!! also adding italics on here is straight h e l l, hope y’all like it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so, on the zelda tl, four swords happens twice, but each variation has differences. now, i know that the manga was based off of four swords as opposed to four swords adventure (canon wise it’d happen first) , but imagine if it was reversed? what if everything that happened in the manga was influenced by their past life’s and behaviors? what if they did certain things because they didn’t do them in their past life’s? sooo i got the idea to write this!! i hope y’all like ittt


End file.
